Midnight Star
by Maribaka
Summary: She was his only light in the dark, the only star in his night sky.


It wasn't long ago, when his world was a brighter place. Before now, he didn't need to think of things like revenge, and the possibility of falling into depravity and losing himself to get it. There weren't as many worries about the state of his country or the people he needed to take down; all such things had been stored in the back of his mind. He was a better person at that time, never even having guessed he'd become the person he is today. It was unthinkable, impossible. To imagine he'd let himself fall to lower and lower points, just to fix a situation that was never once his responsibility in the first place. No, before all this came to be, in its very extreme extent, he had lived much happier days back then; days that, although could sometimes be strange, were filled with new adventures, friendship, and _love._

The very love that he had developed in those bright and cheery days was the only link he had left to the self he had almost completely left behind. The more he held onto the memory of that girl, the more he tried to cling onto his sanity. It was because of her, that he was still living right now, that he was still getting up every day, and still getting on with his life. However, if it wasn't for her, would he have already lost sight of himself? Would he have become cruel and despicable, and do unspeakable things? Would he have become unable to justify his actions any longer, and lose all the respect she had for him, that anyone had for him?

_Perhaps._

As he thought about it, all those terrible things, Hakuryuu covered his face with a wooden hand while he laid upon his bed, his heterochromatic eyes closing beneath his palm. A soft sigh escaped from him. He wondered if it were ever possible to go back to those wonderful days he'd spent in Sindria, and all the fun he had within the company of Morgiana, Alibaba, and Aladdin. They had done so many things, and made so many memories— he didn't want to let any of that go. But with who he was today, did he even have the right to long for such times? After all the horrible things he'd done; even beheading a woman in front of children before he'd arrived back in the Kou Empire, to start himself off on this impure path; could he still turn back and choose the right thing? Was it not too late?

_Is any of this worth it now?_ He asked, mentally. _After all that you have already done...why are you longing to turn back now? Are you scared? It is because of her, is it not_? The more he questioned himself, the worse he felt. _What would she think of you if she knew?_

_If she knew…_ Those last three words replayed in his mind like a broken record. His free hand gripped the blanket beside him tightly, creating a fist out of self-frustration.

_Damn it, damn it!_

How could he ever tell her? He was supposed to meet her again someday, to ask her once more if she would become his bride. He wanted that so much, and yet, was he even worthy of her anymore? Did he even have the right to propose again? He—_ the boy who was so set on killing his own mother, that the thought of turning his ruhk black even crossed his mind_— could never face her now.

"I am sorry, Morgiana-dono." He mumbled to himself. "It seems that I have become an unpleasant person."

A single tear of regret rolled down his cheek, over the scar left by the wretched woman who'd made him the man he is now, who'd torn apart his family and took away what was important to him, and threatened only to take more until there was nothing left to steal from him. He bit his lip, as if trying to resist the urge to sob. Memories of those fiery, blood-stained days plagued his mind then, as if reminding him why he had become such a person. He had chosen this path, he had decided on his own to become stronger, strong enough that he could protect his dear older sister and take down the witch who did not deserve to be called his mother; all of it was his choice, and his alone, he knew that; so he had no right to cry about it, to regret his decision. After this last time, the 'cry-baby' prince would be no more.

While he laid there in silence for a moment, his thoughts blurred between whether he thought taking revenge out on the Kou Empire was still okay, or whether he should give up on all that and see his beloved fanalis again. As he couldn't decide on one or the other, it only made him feel worse. Both situations seemed acceptable to him; he had to make right all the wrongs that his mother committed, and yet, at the same time, he wanted to see Morgiana again— _even if only one more time._ Even if it would be the last meeting they had, in any of their lifetimes, one more moment to see her smiling face, to be welcomed back, to be truly cared about and feel as though he had a place where he belonged— _one more time was all he asked for._ Though he knew already:_ that chance would never come._ He had turned his back to it, so fate was no longer on his side.

As he got up from where he lay, the young prince made his way towards the courtyard. It was late at night, and most others were already fast asleep. He walked slowly, quietly, so as not to wake them or get caught sneaking out of the palace. When he looked up at the sky, he blinked a couple times. Was he seeing right? Above him, in the vast, empty space, there was but a single star. Curious, wasn't it? Normally at this time, there would have been thousands of little lights spread out before him. But all he could see was one.

With a very faint smile, Hakuryuu gave a small laugh and commented in simply a whisper, "Is that you, Morgiana-dono?"

He knew how silly it was, to talk to the night sky. If someone were to have found him now, surely they would think he'd gone crazy. But, as he stared up at the single white light in front of him, he couldn't help but think of it as that special girl. After all, Morgiana was to him exactly what he was seeing now. Even with as dark as his mind had become since he'd left the Aktia Kingdom; with barely a goodbye to his friends; he had still seen a glow, a small spark of hope, shine through that darkness. There was always a reminder that somewhere, out in this wide world, a girl was waiting for him. The very girl who had become his first love, and with whom he'd shared a first kiss. She was everything he admired: a strong, gentle, and beautiful young woman— someone he would always consider as the perfect wife for him. Her past, her status; none of that ever mattered to him, as not a single part of it defined who she was. To him, she was simply Morgiana, his friend, his beloved, and that was all. Even if he never got the chance to marry her, even if they truly never met again, he would always think of her in such a way, always treasure her so.

_He was the midnight sky, and she was the single star._

Even if he carried on down this path that would surely lead to depravity in the end, if he continued to hold this girl dear in his heart, then maybe he would be granted a miracle, and perhaps his purity would not be lost.


End file.
